Green Eyes
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Oneshot Drarry dedicado a Victoria y a rose sanguinis. Draco lo ha querido desde hace mucho ¿qué pasará cuando los celos den paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos?


No sabía en realidad cuándo había comenzado a gustarle. Luego de conocerlo durante seis años por fin notó que esa constante obsesión por saber dónde estaba Potter haciendo qué, con quién… no era sólo por "saber qué planeaba el enemigo" como le decía a Pansy cada vez que comenzaba a preguntarle por su constante interés en él. No, su actitud hacia Potter no era a causa del odio de antaño, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez no era odio después de todo, sino el rencor y los celos que lo habían llenado al ser despreciado por él aquel lejano día en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar el recuerdo, no tenía caso pensar en ello pero no podía evitar sorprenderse de la reacción de Potter aquel día, le había contestado con tanta seguridad y firmeza que Draco casi se había encogido al escucharlo y es que nadie: absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así jamás, al parecer el jodido niño que vivió era la excepción a la regla. Como ahora precisamente: estaba observándolo, escondido tras una columna de piedra, mientras él estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados que, aunque estuvieran cubiertos por sus párpados, Draco sabían que eran de un verde tan brillante y tan intenso que podían llegar a cegar pero miraban de una forma tan gentil y protectora que no hacían daño alguno… al menos no mientras no le descubriera mirando así a alguien más, como a la menor de las Comadrejas, o unos años atrás a esa Ravenclaw presumida, si lo hacía entonces el corazón de Draco amenazaba con explotar de ira y de dolor en cualquier instante, pero se obligaba a mantenerse sereno, un Malfoy nunca expresaba sus verdaderas emociones. Así que como todo buen Malfoy se mantenía serio y tranquilo, mientras maldecía en su fuero interno a las dos niñas torpes. Pero esas miradas eran mucho menos frecuentes ahora, se dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Desde aquella tarde en que Snape los había castigado a ambos por discutir en clase y tras lavar cincuenta calderos cada uno, aquella en la que por fin había encontrado el valor suficiente para hablarle a Po… Harry como una persona civilizada: desde entonces Potter había cambiado su manera de mirar… o por lo menos la manera en que lo miraba a él. Draco sonrió sin darse cuenta por aquel recuerdo, al principio no le había resultado nada fácil ya que Harry se mostraba a la defensiva con él, pero cuando notó que Draco no planeaba nada más que conversar se animó y comenzó a contestar sus preguntas y a formularle otras ¿De verdad apoyaba a los Chudley Cannons? Claro que lo hacía! De acuerdo, no habían ganado nada desde 1892, pero la victoria no siempre se significaba grandeza, ante esto Harry había reído suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza y Draco se sorprendió a si mismo riendo también sin la necesidad de haberse burlado de nadie y eso se sentía bien. Harry lo hacía querer ser una mejor persona.

Desde entonces cuando descubrían al otro sólo se acercaban y charlaban de quidditch, de lo odiosas que eran las clases de Trelawney o de lo pesada que había sido la última clase de Historia de la magia y si ya había terminado el ensayo de treinta centímetros de pociones, de los extraños grupos musicales muggles de Harry o del sueño de Draco de convertirse en sanador. Ambos la pasaban bien en esos cortos momentos que compartían y en una de esas conversaciones Draco se había percatado de verdad en esa curiosa forma que tenía Potter de mirar a los ojos. Eso había sido a finales del año anterior, desde entonces parecían llevarse mejor y se reunían en la biblioteca para estudiar juntos de vez en cuando.

Parpadeó y regresó su atención a Potter a la sombra del árbol. El viento helado de mediados de noviembre agitaba su salvaje cabellera, pero él parecía no sentir el frío, se le veía demasiado ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, entonces Draco sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas al pensar en todas las cosas sobre las que podría estar cavilando, en especial en todas las personas en las que… sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe al ver que un alto Hufflepuff se acercaba a Potter con una determinación que lo hizo enfurecer. Resistiendo el impulso de correr y golpear a ese tejón entrometido, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso se permitió sacar un poco más la cabeza para observar mejor clavando las uñas en la columna hasta hacerlas doler, pero Draco no sentía nada más que enojo ante la descarada coquetería del castaño Hufflepuff. Entonces el muchacho recargó la palma de la mano en el tronco, acorralando a Harry y de paso obstruyéndole la visión. El oji-verde permanecía quieto ¿es que no iba a hacer nada?, se preguntó con una nota de alarma, sin poder dejar de mirar, inclinándose más hacia adelante para tratar de ver mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue salir del todo de su escondite.

El Hufflepuff alzó la mano que tenía libre y aparentemente había sujetado el rostro de Harry. Draco frunció el ceño, el moreno no hacía nada maldición! ¿Es que no iba a quitárselo de encima? Pensó en sacar su varita y quitarlo él mismo pero estaba paralizado, en especial cuando el sujeto inclinó la cabeza y lo besó ¡Lo besó! ¡Ese imbécil lo estaba besando y el idiota de Potter no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima! Quería gritar, quería golpearlos a ambos, quería maldecir al descarado y mal nacido Hufflepuff por mancillar los labios de Potter, quería patear a Potter por quedarse quieto como un estúpido mientras alguien más lo besaba, pero sobre todo odiaba al Hufflepuff porque no se trataba de él, porque había usurpado el lugar que Draco anhelaba más que nada en el mundo y sitió los ojos comenzar a escocerle. Quería irse, dejar de mirar aquel martirio pero no podía una pequeña parte de él aún deseaba estar viendo mal, un espejismo, a alguien demasiado parecido a Potter visto desde la distancia, pero sabía que no era así: esas gafas, ese cabello, esa postura eran inconfundibles. Por fin reunió la fuerza suficiente como para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, tal vez si corría lo suficientemente rápido legaría a la sala común antes de que vieran su estado. Pero se detuvo al escuchar… ¿había sido es un golpe? Se volvió y descubrió a un Harry limpiándose la boca con la manga de la túnica mientas un sorprendido Hufflepuff lo miraba desde el suelo, sujetándose una mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando Harry miró en su dirección y se sorprendió al encontrar los grises ojos de Malfoy empapados en recientes lágrimas y por un instante pensó en hacer pedazos a aquel que se había atrevido a hacer llorar a Draco, él mismo se encargaría de maldecirlo hasta que se extinguiera la magia de su cuerpo, hasta que comprendió que Draco lo había visto con el imbécil de Ernie Macmillan. Harry había estado pensando sobre la última vez que había estado con Draco en la biblioteca, descubriéndose a sí mismo añorando ver al rubio. Las coas habían cambiado muchísimo entre ellos últimamente y Harry estaba feliz por ese cambio, "tal vez demasiado feliz" le había dicho Hermione apenas la noche anterior y eso era lo que le tenía pensando tanto: de verdad le gustaba compartir su tiempo con Draco, y aparentemente él se sentía igual de cómodo con la idea de charlar juntos, eso le animaba aún más. Pensaba que el estar con Malfoy era en verdad reconfortante y lo encontraba agradable de una forma distinta en la que lo hacía con Ron o con Ginny, se sentía tranquilo y sin tenciones con él tal vez después de todo Draco comenzaba a gustare de verdad… entonces había aparecido Macmillan diciéndole un montón de cosas extrañas sobre lo afortunado debería sentirse de tenerlo a su merced y que sería buena idea salir por ahí a hacer un montón de cosas que Harry no había comprendido del todo. Se había limitado a mirarlo, esperando la hora de poder irse de ahí pero no había encontrado la manera hasta que el idiota se atrevió a besarlo. Al principio Harry no podía creerlo, ni siquiera comprendía lo que acababa de pasar hasta que Ernie intentó colar su lengua dentro de su boca ¡Ah no, eso si que no! Así que exasperado le había dado un golpe en la mandíbula con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, caminando lentamente hacia un lloroso Draco Malfoy que lo miraba entre confundido y aliviado, después de tanto tiempo Harry había comenzado a memorizar sus gestos. Sonrió afectadamente y acarició una de las mejillas de Draco, apartando la última lágrima que acababa de caer.

Draco aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Harry había golpeado al estúpido Hufflepuff hasta dejarlo en el suelo y eso le hizo inflar el pecho de orgullo, aunque aún cabía la posibilidad de que el disgusto de Potter no fuera sólo por quién le besaba sino porque era un chico… pero no era momento de pensar en ello, no ahora que Harry caminaba hacia él con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro y mirándolo de esa forma tan profunda que parecía verle el alma. Sus inquietudes desaparecieron cuando Harry le tomó la mejilla y la acarició, entonces el mundo dejó de existir y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez que comenzaba a llenarle el pecho. Sin notarlo había inclinado el rostro contra la mano de Harry, entonces sintió una nueva caricia en el otro lado del rostro y aventuró a abrir los ojos, sólo para ver los de Harry mirándolo con una intensidad abrumadora, mientras su rostro se veía cada vez más próximo. No podía soportar ver aquellos ojos de esa manera tan íntima, así que cerró los suyos y un par de segundos más tarde sintió un roce cálido contra sus labios y suspiró: Harry le estaba besando. Alzo sus brazos para rodear el cuello del moreno y le permitió profundizar el beso, entonces comprendió que él no había sido el único que se había sentido de esa forma en todo ese tiempo, de alguna forma supo que Harry no miraría a nadie de la misma forma que a él.


End file.
